You're Always Beautiful
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Misty wakes up to find her self with a spot outbreak. It's up to Ash to comfort her. Please R&R :


**Hey :) Me again for yet another PokeShipping/WishfulShipping Oneshot xD This time it's mainly Ash x Misty but with minor Cilan x Iris. Either way, I hope you enjoy x**

**Ages:**

**Cilan: 16**

**Iris: 14**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Brock: 19**

* * *

'Alright guys, it's…' began a happy Brock.

'Breakfast time!' called Cilan in a singsong voice.

Both the older teens grinned at each other as they lay the table for the first meal of the day. The squinty-eyed breeder looked across the camp towards his best friend who was giving Pikachu a thorough tickle.

'Hey Ash!' he called. 'Go wake Misty up, okay?'

The messy haired boy looked up.

'Why me? You know how cranky Mist is in the morning.' He pouted.

Brock raised his eyebrows.

'Please, Ash. I'm busy cooking eggs, Cilan is cooking bacon and Iris is washing her hands.'

Ash frowned.

'And your point is?'

Brock gave his best friend a stern look.

'Just go!' he ordered.

The pokemon trainer looked at the floor sheepishly before shuffling over to the sleeping teenage girl.

'Alright, I'm on it.' He muttered.

Ash crouched down next to the sleeping bag and poked it with his finger.

POKE

Nothing happened.

POKE

The body twitched.

POKE

A grunt came from the bag.

POKE

'Ash will you quit poking me!' a yell came from inside the bag causing him to jump.

The chocolate-orbed boy smirked.

'How'd you know it was me?'

'Because no one else is rude enough to poke a sleeping person.' She replied grouchily.

Ash sat down on the floor next to his best female friend.

'Are you coming out of there?' he asked. 'Breakfast is ready.'

Misty shuffled before replying.

'No.'

Ash's face became concerned. Misty had an almost as big appetite as him.

'How come?' he asked gently.

A sigh was heard from inside the sleeping bag.

'Just cos.' She replied.

Ash took off his hat and brushed his fingers through the messy locks.

'But why? Are you sick?' he asked.

Misty moved about in her bag.

'No… I just look bad.'

Ash placed his hat back on his head.

'Look bad? Since when did you care about how you look?'

Misty growled.

'I don't. I just look really bad today.' She replied. 'Awful in fact.' She added.

Ash smiled sadly.

'I'm sure you look fine.' He tried to comfort her.

The red head snorted, clearly unconvinced.

'Come on Mist. Tell me why you look supposedly bad.' He begged.

Misty groaned.

'I have a spot.' She moaned.

Ash sighed in relief.

'Is that it?' he asked.

Ash could see Misty's head nod through the bag.

'Misty. Come out.' He asked her. 'Please.' He added while doing his big puppy eyes.

The water pokemon trainer sighed.

'Okay Mist. You show me your face and if it's bad then you can stay in bed all day.' He told her. 'If it's okay then come to the breakfast table, for Arceus sake!'

Ash heard the sound of a zip opening. Slowly Misty's face became visible. Ash thought she looked her usual, beautiful self but a little tired and a spot right on her forehead.

Ash pretended to gasp, horrified.

'Ew, Mist! That's gross! Put it away!' he joked.

Suddenly, Misty's head disappeared back into the sleeping bag.

Iris sighed from where she was cuddling Cilan.

'Why would you say that, Ash? You are such a little kid!'

Ash's cheery face became red as he realized how hurtful his comment was.

He sighed and turned back to comforting his best friend.

'Misty?' he asked. 'I'm sorry. You don't look that bad. In fact, you look as nice as normal.'

The red head shuffled in her bag.

'Misty? You look beautiful.' He whispered, his mouth close to the sleeping bag. 'You always look beautiful.' He admitted.

Slowly the bag opened, revealing a red faced Misty.

'Really?' she asked with a sad smile on her face.

Ash leaned in closer towards his best friend.

'Really.' He confirmed. 'You're always beautiful, with or without spots.'

The two best friends leaned in closer and closer. They could both feel each other's minty breath on their skin. They leaned closer still. They had waited so long for this moment. Eventually, their lips met. They both sighed with pleasure as they deepened the kiss. They were both red in the face and sheepish when they broke apart. Ash took hold of Misty's and pulled her up.

'You coming then?' he asked.

The teenage girl nodded and allowed herself to be stood up.

Ash led Misty over to the others and sat down on the bench next to her.

Cilan handed them both platefuls of egg and bacon.

They new couple licked their lips at the delicious food.

Ash frowned before looking up at the connoisseur.

'Cilan?' he asked calmly but his eyebrow was twitching. 'Did you turn the eggs into… heart shapes?'

_The End._

* * *

__**There you go :) Hope you liked it. I'm not too sure about the ending :/ The ideas there but it came out kinda wrong :( Anyway thanks for reading. Hopefully more oneshots coming soon. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/subscriptions on my other stories. It means alot :) I should see you guys soonish for more like this :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out.**


End file.
